1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rolling mills, and is concerned in particular with an improvement to the finishing section of a single strand bar mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The roll stands of conventional bar mills are usually aligned along a single pass line. Where slitting is being practiced, the roll stands of the roughing and intermediate mill sections are again aligned along a common pass line, with two sets of roll stands in the finishing section being aligned along parallel pass lines arranged to receive the slit sections. In both cases, the arrangement of the roll stands in the finishing section imposes severe limitations on the range of products the mill is able to produce.